mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Deepest Ruin
The Deepest Ruin is a late-game Hazardous Ruin with many enemies and floors for the Player to conquer, taking days to complete entirely. Each floor consumes one hour of in-game time, which allows for a maximum of 19 floors per day. The Deepest Ruin has a total of 110 floors on PC Steam v2.136439 and above, while it currently only has 100 floors on s and non-Steam PC versions. After defeating all enemies on a floor, the player can access a treasure chest with loot in it, as well as switch floors from the yellow console near the exit. All floors can be repeated, including immediately repeating the floor the player had just completed. At the start a floor, the player can purchase items from the Vending Machine using Challenger's Coins. Score Similarly to other Hazardous Ruins, the player is scored with a letter grade on how much real-world time it takes them to defeat all of the enemies on a floor. However, the Deepest Ruin is the only ruin that offers different rewards based on this score. From lowest to highest, the possible scores range from D, C, B, A, to S. The highest possible score is awarded for beating a floor under one minute. The treasure chest at the end of each floor contains various rare materials such as Advanced Composite Boards, Advanced Engines, AI Chipsets, Aluminum Plates, Carbon Fiber, Condensed Power Stones, Military Engines, Precision Parts, Sapphires, Silicon Chipsets, Titanium Bars, as well as the Deepest Ruin-exclusive Challenger's Coins. The items potentially received depend on the player's score, and certain items will not have a chance of appearing in the chest unless the player scores well enough. For example, Carbon Fiber can only potentially appear if the player receives a score of S. The full list of rewards can be found in the Levels table below. Vending Machine The Vending Machine is available at the start of each floor of the Deepest Ruin, allowing the player to purchase items with different effects or buffs. Items are purchased using Challenger's Coins, which are awarded from the treasure chest at the end of each floor. Besides Traditional Soup, the player can only purchase ONE item per floor. Rewards Unique items Each of the following items are earned after defeating a specific floor of the Deepest Ruin for the first time. These items are only awarded once and cannot be obtained again. *Obsidian Edge is a sword that can be acquired on floor 10. *Ruin Text Claymore is a sword that can be acquired on floor 50. *Macuahuitl is a sword that can be acquired on floor 100. *Golden Staff is a staff that can be acquired on floor 110. Non-unique items The majority of the possible loot gained from defeating enemies in the Deepest Ruin is the same as when defeating these enemies anywhere else they are normally found. The exception to this is certain bosses, namely the Chemical Dropout (which has four possible loot sets), and the Rock-on (which has two). Levels The table below lists enemies the player has a chance to encounter on a given floor and possible rewards for completing it. The majority of the floors in the Deepest Ruin contains higher level versions of regular enemies that can be found on the map or inside other hazardous ruins. Every fifth level contains a boss; in addition, levels 91-100 each contain a boss. All of these bosses, except The Forgotten Knight and Captain Crabbo, can be encountered outside the ruin. In addition to the items listed below completing a level always rewards the player with one or several Challenger's Coins. The number of coins awarded depends on the player's final score. Bosses Bugs PC version *When the player reaches floor 100 of The Deepest Ruin, pressing Interact may result in a fatal game crash during the fight with The Forgotten Knight. Console versions *The player will receive the unique item rewards (ex. Macuahuitl) each time they finish the respective floors these items are earned on. Trivia *Floor 97 offers one of the best Experience grinds in the game: very quick fight, gain 13500 with the Skill Intensive Training, and spends only one hour of in-game time. *If the player enters the on a date or play date, the character they are on a date or play date with will follow. Taking a date or play date to the costs no action points. While inside, the character will actively help the player fight and will gain two mood points when the player clears a level, regardless of the player's final rank, depth, enemies defeated, or reward. Once a character enters the Deepest Ruin, they will not be able to leave until the day ends, so taking the date or play date there is not recommended if the player is not ready to end the date or if they still want to interact with the character that day. *Single-time rewards such as Macuahuitl and the Golden Staff were initially earned each time the player completed the respective floors. This has since been patched out on PC (Steam v2.0.136439), and will most likely also be patched out on all other game versions. Version history * : Floors 101-110 and the Golden Staff reward added. * : Introduced. Category:Ruins Category:Around Portia